


Prompt Snippet

by Edge_Daddy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Snippet, fear of storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_Daddy/pseuds/Edge_Daddy
Summary: I asked for a prompt, the first sentence was what I was given.





	Prompt Snippet

The light was dark and the adrenaline was rising, storm clouds rolled over the distant mountains and were so dark blue they were almost black. Heavy rain was coming. You could smell it; petrichor hanging heavily in the too-humid air. A lack of breeze making it uncomfortable, almost stifling. Reyes loved watching the storms as they came in, even though knowing the storm would not be enjoyed. Not by himself, anyway. It was strange, that he enjoyed watching the approach.

What made it worse was that Jack was out tonight, all night. He’d gone to see his parents for some private family thing and so Gabriel, while he loved some time alone, hated alone time when storms hit. The thunder echoed through the mountains and the buildings, no amount of him trying to tough it out worked. Jack hugs worked. Too bad he had none of those tonight.

The first audible rumble of thunder had his grip tighten on the railing of the balcony before he pushed off and ducked back inside. If Jack wasn’t around, music was the next best thing, even though storms right overhead were often loud enough to be heard through the music. He pulled the sliding door closed behind him and drew the blinds, making sure the doors were locked before he retreated into the bedroom, turning out the lights on the way. 

Lights on or off didn’t matter, since being in the dark never bothered him. Burying himself under the sheets, he was already trembling and the storm wasn’t even overhead right now. 

Gabriel used to love thunderstorms as a child. He’d watch them roll in, the lightning dancing across the skies to the music of the thunder. Although, that all ended when he was ten and decided to take a walk. During a storm. Being struck by lightning was not anything he had expected, yet it happened and even today, he had branching scars along the left side of his body. Jack had been fascinated by them when he first saw them, the delicate scars that nowadays, he traced fondly.

As the storm rolled overhead, Gabriel was shaking. He remembered feeling the air full of electricity and then a loud bang, waking up in the hospital two weeks later. From then on, he’d been terrified of storms. Understandably so. Jack had tried to reason with him, to explain he was safe inside, but for all his attempts to help, they didn’t. 

The bed dipped on the other side and Gabe almost had a heart attack, had he not locked the door? Before he had the chance to even respond and defend himself against whoever had broken into his home, familiar arms circled him and as he was pulled against a familiar body, he realised it was Jack.

“I heard the storm warning on the radio,” the blond murmured as he snuggled against Gabe, “so I came back. My family can wait.” After all, they knew the story.

Gabriel rolled over in Jack’s embrace, still shaking, but so so grateful. He pressed his face into that chest, his shaking slowly starting to calm down a little as Jack’s fingers carded through his hair gently. He wouldn’t sleep any time soon, but he at least was calming down.


End file.
